1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the protective long term storage of spherical collectible items and more particularly concerns a protective case for the storage of autographed baseballs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Whether as a hobby or for investment purposes, there is considerable interest in collecting autographed baseballs, particularly those signed by well known professional baseball players. Often the baseball is signed by a number of players and the signatures are randomly spaced about the surface of the baseball. In some instances, the label printed upon the ball by the manufacturer has additional collector's significance.
The economic value of the baseball is dependent primarily upon its age, physical condition, and rarity and number of autographs inscribed upon its surface. Service companies are available for providing accurate and consistent appraisal and authentication of autographed baseballs. One such company is Acu-Card, Inc. of Stamford, Conn. Culminating their review, Acu-Card will encase the baseball to preserve its attested authenticity and protect it from physical damage. The cases utilized for such purpose are generally configured of two transparent plastic components: a substantially flat circular base plate and a cylindrical dome having a semispherical top and an open bottom adapted to receive the baseball and join the base plate. Such cases usually incorporate means for the display of documentary indicia supplied by the service company. Said indicia is generally printed upon card stock and may include a catalog number, date of signature, name of the player and his team, name of the service company, and relevant serial numbers.
Earlier known enclosures for displaying souvenir baseballs are not tamper-proof and do not preserve the condition of the baseball and autograph. For example, solvent vapors from glues employed for sealing the cases have been found to adversely affect the leather covering of the baseball, and the ink used in the signature. Other cases do not provide means for immobilizing the baseball, thereby permitting the signature to deleteriously rub against the interior sidewalls of the case when moved about. Furthermore, the ball may rotate within the case in a manner to obscure the autograph or label.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a tamper-proof protective case for the storage and long term preservation and display of a baseball.
It is another object of this invention to provide a case as in the foregoing object which may be readily sealed without causing immediate or long term damage to the baseball.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a case of the aforesaid nature which provides means for immobilizing the baseball within the case.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a case of the aforesaid nature of rugged, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.